


Ashes to Ashes

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: ...and dust to dust. (A poem for the ending of Avengers: Infinity War.)





	Ashes to Ashes

Ashes to ashes,   
dust to dust;   
So fail the heroes,   
so perish the just.   
So lost was the war  
they sought to win  
With naught left for comfort  
but what might have been. 

Detritus of brothers  
sifts through their hands,   
The fragments of friendship  
across scattered lands;   
They stare in horror,   
bewildered despair  
And desperately cling  
to smoke in the air. 

This hollow undoing,   
the cost of this loss,   
The universe halved  
in cruel pitch-and-toss;   
The weight of their failure,   
the end of their trust  
In ashes to ashes  
and dust to dust. 


End file.
